ourbigbrotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Tajon
Tajon is a high school student who applied to Ourbb2 early due to the his interest in CBS's Big Brother & Ourbb1. He made many jokes about being crowned America's Favorite Player. Tajon is iconic for his eviction where got a strike during the game and during his closest Allies HOH, he got his 2nd strike and was nominated with the whole house against him and no way to save himself, getting him self evicted during a week when he should've been the safest. Background Tajon's birthday is on Halloween day and is currently a struggling tumblr comedian. He's also known for deleting his tumblr account due to thinking he'd caught a tumblr virus. Our Big Brother 2 Voided Week The week alliances and deals were made. Tajon won the MVP that week and nominated Christian because he didn't know him that well and had nothing to go off of the other houseguests and Christian had won a previous online Big Brother game. Week 1 Tajon went into the game with former association to 7 other players and was forced into an alliance, The BBMafia Alliance, that he had intented on betraying. His closest ally was Hailee , who luckily was good at compeitions. But he'd intended on betraying her too. Tajon had put together a secret alliance of 4 guys: Sam , Nathaniel , & Jay . They called themselves The Untouchables. He had a plan for the alliance to play the whole house. He wanted each of them to have a fake final 2 partner in the house to know all of their decisions so that the 4 of them could run the majority of the house in secret. However week 1, the Untouchables became suspisious of a BBmafia Alliance and the BBmafia Alliance became suspisious of The Untouchables. With the BBmafia alliance in power, 2 members of the Untouchables alliance went up on he block. Post Veto there was 1 Untouchable and 1 Non-Untouchable up on the block and Tajon had to choose between The Untouchables and The BBmafia Alliance and he picked the BBmafia Alliance due to it's numbers but didn't consider how many people in the alliance were fucking unfaithful and how much he should've stuck with The Untouchables because of it's perfect members and how strong the alliance was. When voting results came out Tajon saw that all of the members of the Untouchables lied to him about Evicting Owen and instead voted to evict Kevin . Nathaniel was sent home on Tajon's vote of betrayal. (ayy lmao srry nate). Week 2 The Week the house exploded. Or should I say Christian? With the BBmafia alliance outed to the rest of the house, Christian, Sam, Jay, Kristina , Owen, and Michael all felt like it was unfair how the BBmafia alliance had come into the house knowing each other and having that "unfair" advantage depriving them from the experience. All of that was voiced in a huge house meeting when Christian blew up on the BBMafia Alliance shoving his ego and pride down their throats and speaking for the whole house. This resulted in Ally , the current Head Of Household, switching on her fucking alliance, not for a good game move, but because she thought it was fun and the BBMafia alliance was boring even though it would've been a secure alliance if they all had stayed secure with it. Tajon was nominated next to Nasia , during a week that Emma was an auto nomination. When the MVP was won, Hailee was also nominated, making the 4 nominations of that weeks double eviction all members of the BBmafia alliance. Fortunately, Tajon and the other members convinced Ally, who also won the Veto, to use the Power of Veto on her own nomination and remove Tajon from the block. Nasia also had a Complimentary Veto to use on herself and in their places, Christian and Sam were nominated. This came down to the ultimate vote between 2 BBmafia alliance members and 2 non bbmafia alliance members. The BBmafia members had the votes on their side and guess fucking what? Tajon and Nasia were the only BBmafia votes that stayed loyal to their alliance and voted to evict Christian and Sam. Hailee and Emma were evicted and along with that, Tajon's closest ally. Oh ya and Kevin was expelled lulz. Week 3 So with that having happened Tajon had to immediately turn to Nasia, who was the only other person unaware of the fuckery happening in their bbmafia alliance. He knew from previous mini games with her that she was a very loyal player and he could trust her, ironically after they came into the game with a rivalry. To Tajon, it felt like he was sitting in a house with tons of deals and alliances and shit happening and he didn't know what was going on. In need of all the protection he could get, since he was in a minority vote that he hadn't expected, he turned to his old allys Sam and Jay and sort of mended the wounds with them but it opened his eyes to how badly he had fucked them over. He never looked at it from their point of view but to them it seemed that he had made that alliance for the sole purpose of blowing them up and making them targets. He'd lied to the BBmafia alliance and told them that they had came to him asking for an alliance instead of the other way around so they couldn't trust Tajon at all but agreed not to target him and understood the position he was in. Tajon was fully ready to jump back into an alliance with them and be open and honest with them about his alliance with Nasia until L'shei came in and wanted to form an alliance with Nasia and him. Tajon couldn't pass it down but he'd felt so bad betraying Sam and Jay again ''without meaning too. But of course they didn't trust him that much as well. So anyway '''YAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS' this was the week of Tajon's fabulous HOH, that came at a time when he needed it the most. Whenever you're in danger and you win HOH, it's the perfect time to organize your game and make the deals you need to cover you for the rest of the game. That was how Tajon treated the week and which is why Sam and Jay went along with his offer that only further solidified when he won that HOH. He nominated Christian, the spearhead of the anti-bbmafia alliance, and Kelly, the fake hoe who was kissing Christian's ass and was falsely aligned with BBMafia from the beginning. L'shei spilled the dirt on her entire game which is how he knew things in the house he hadn't seen before. He was targeting Kelly because Kelly was the biggest threat in the house that opposed him and L'shei, as MVP, secretly nominated Ally, who was also a big threat. Tajon, Nasia, and Ally controlled this entire week in the house, happily. But then Kelly won POV (rolls eyes emoji). So Tajon went to Kristina and told her that he was nominating her as a pawn instead of Owen, who L'shei was clearly aligned with and would vote his way. When it came down to it everyone wanted Ally out except Tajon because Tajon saw an oppertunity. Ally wasn't his nominee and she had used the Veto on him the previous week so he thought he could gain her trust but unfortunately the rest of the house evicted her. Too bad so sad. Week 4 '''TAJON AND NASIA BACK TO BACK HOHs YAAASSSSS. '''It was a perfect time in the Ourbb2 house. This was Nasia's first compeition she won and up until then Tajon thought it was a burden having Nasia as his only ally. Nasia consulted with L'shei and Tajon about her Noms but didn't reveal who exactly it would be because she wanted to be mysterious I guess and she nominated Mikey and Jay, who were in a showmance and were coming against us. This is when Tajon started to see Jay as the biggest threat in the game because he always placed high in compeitions and had the whole house on his side and was great at manipulation. Tajon had nothing to do with the nominations but he wasn't mad at them. However, making that deal with Sam and Jay, and openly being in a final 2 with Nasia, it didn't look good for his deal with Jay. But whatever. Nasia won POV (slay), and renomed Kelly , who was the biggest Comp Beast in the house. Kelly was evicted unanimously lol. Week 5 Sam wins Head of Household and what. the. hell. Obviously Tajon was nominated but this time it was against Owen. Nasia won ANOTHER POV and the veto was used on Tajon for the second time. (insert beyonce gif). Owen, their ally at this point, was evicted. Week 6 Kristina wins Head Of Household and what. the. hell???///?? Like so pointless, she wasted all oppertunity of making a Big Move and the whole "house divided" thing was getting really old. They were almost exint. But In retrospect it was an okay move because she was sticking to her Alliance which was good. So Tajon was nominated for the 3rd time and Nasia won her 3rd Veto and the veto was used on Tajon for the 3rd time that season. But most unfortunately, L'shei was evicted and it was down to Tajon & Nasia. But wait...... Week 7 ......JURY COMP. All of the Jury members (Ally, Kelly, Owen, and L'shei) were going to side with Tajon and Nasia if they came back into the game, or so they said. Owen came back into the house blazing and Nasia wins HOH '''YAAASS YAAASSS YAAAASS. '''This week was perfection. Jay and Kristina, as the biggest comp threats besides Nasia in the house, were nominated. Jay wins POV, who cares right? Tajon is safe this week. This is his closest allys HOH, theres no way of him going home. But then Tajon doesn't submit for Veto, earns his 2nd strike in the game, and autonominated with the majority of the house against him during his final 2 partner's HOH. This golden week turning out to be terrible. Tajon was evicted on a vote of 3-1 and sent to Jury. Compeition History Trivia *Constantly teased about the shoelace in his Memory Wall Picture, which is actually a hoodie draw string. *One of the 8 members that came from a previous online game. *Half the audience rooted for him only because he would help Nasia. *Both times he was required to nominate someone he nominated Christian. *Won an award for being Salty which was never carried over into the Ourbb2 house until weeks after his eviction. *Tajon hates everyone in ourbb2 besides Nasia, Owen, Jay, Sam, Kristina, Mikey, and L'shei and including Troy. *After posting his wikia page everyone made him feel like shit. *No one in the audience rooted for Tajon. No one in the house wanted to work with Tajon. *Tajon's final 2 partner, Nasia, and the rest of America watching regrets having worked with Tajon. *This wikia page has been known as a joke. Has been debated whether it is sad or funny. Who the fuck knows?